


how to fall in love with the wrong people

by revoleotion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Breaking the Jedi Code (Star Wars), Fluff, M/M, what to do if all your padawans turn out to be gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: (except you’re a Jedi, so it’s even worse)Dooku’s careful, uncertain gaze lingered on him for a few seconds but whatever he saw in him seemed to calm him down because when he continued, his voice was more relaxed, “I have started to suspect that my Padawan might be interested in, err, other Padawans the same gender as him.”Sifo-Dyas felt his lips twitch and quickly looked away, attempting to pull himself together. It wasn’t even that amusing. That being said, if Sifo-Dyas were to look at Dooku right now, he surely was going to lose it.He cleared his throat. “What makes you think that?”
Relationships: (background), Dooku/Sifo-Dyas (Star Wars), Rael Averross/Qui-Gon Jinn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	how to fall in love with the wrong people

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sockpuppett15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockpuppett15/gifts).



> this was a request from @sockpuppett15 on Twitter, posted with permission!
> 
> It was my first time writing those two, if you don't count my one-shot about sith Dooku? So I hope it works!

Dooku looked like he had just barely survived one of the artificial thunderstorms on Coruscant that were used to regulate any excess energy. It was an unusual state for someone who usually kept up a very clean appearance - of course Dooku did not take pride in the way he looked. This was not the Jedi way. It was simply a fact that he kept his robes clean and his hair neatly styled. 

When the newly appointed Jedi Master noticed him staring, he raised an eyebrow, causing Sifo-Dyas to hastily make a step back and to conceal his confusion with a smile. 

It did not seem to be effective. 

“Are you alright?” he asked when Dooku stayed silent. For a few seconds, it looked like he wasn’t going to reply - which was fair, since Jedi were supposed to be above such trivial questions. And they had long ago passed the point of strict polite smalltalk, Sifo-Dyas was aware of that. His old friend seemed lost in thought, frozen in position right in front of the door that had already closed behind him. 

After something that felt like an eternity, Dooku brushed nonexistent dirt from his robes, attempted to bring his hair back in order and took a deep breath. 

“My new Padawan,” he started, then interrupted himself and shook his head. “I suppose I should’ve been prepared for that. He came into the temple very late, after all.”

Sifo-Dyas gestured towards the stools they’d usually meditated in and followed his old friend when he made his way to them. Dooku sat down first, crossed his legs and gave up fixing his appearance. Sifo-Dyas sat down on the other stool, facing him. 

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Sifo-Dyas offered. Of course he was curious. He never had taken on a Padawan himself, and part of him, a very selfish part, had hoped that Dooku would not do this either. He had hoped that this was all they were ever going to be, two lonely Jedi Masters who were going to attend all their missions together. And of course they were not going to be lonely if they were together. 

“Actually, would you mind me asking for advice?” Dooku asked. His carefully selected tone betrayed him, and while others may not find it unusual at all, Sifo-Dyas could tell that this was not the tone Dooku had settled in when he was speaking to him. The wording gave him away too, the question bulky and awkward in the room. 

“Of course not. Go ahead,” Sifo-Dyas replied. There was no other answer to this. If there was one constant in the galaxy for him, it was that he trusted Dooku. With more than his life. 

Dooku’s careful, uncertain gaze lingered on him for a few seconds but whatever he saw in him seemed to calm him down because when he continued, his voice was more relaxed, “I have started to suspect that my Padawan might be interested in, err, other Padawans the same gender as him.”

Sifo-Dyas felt his lips twitch and quickly looked away, attempting to pull himself together. It wasn’t even that amusing. That being said, if Sifo-Dyas were to look at Dooku right now, he surely was going to lose it.

He cleared his throat. “What makes you think that?”

Even though he was not looking at his old friend directly, he could feel Dooku’s glare on him. 

“You don’t believe me,” he said. 

Sifo-Dyas was quick to look back at him. Even though Dooku’s tone had been accusing, his features were soft and there was a small smile dancing around his lips but not fully taking its place. 

“I caught him,” Dooku said. 

A small chuckle escaped Sifo-Dyas and seeing Dooku’s slightly offended, definitely displeased expression made things worse. He pressed a hand to his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“It’s not funny!” Dooku said. 

“It is!” Sifo-Dyas managed. 

“Give me one reason why it’s funny,” his friend demanded. 

It took Sifo-Dyas more effort than anything else in his life to suppress his laughter and to open his eyes again. He dropped his hand in his lap again and rolled his shoulders like he had to prepare himself for this. 

“It’s a little familiar isn’t it?” he asked. 

Dooku stared at him like he had just spoken a language he didn’t understand. 

“Excuse me?” he asked. “So you are saying this is my influence?”

“No-” Sifo-Dyas started but Dooku wasn’t finished yet. 

“If anything, you should take responsibility as well,” Dooku continued, with the same deadpan voice that had tricked countless other beings into believing that he was serious about something. The problem was that Sifo-Dyas honestly couldn’t tell if this was a joke or not. The general consensus was that Dooku did not have a funny bone in his body. Sifo-Dyas had never believed this. 

But this? This could mean anything. 

“I don’t- I don’t necessarily think there is anyone to blame,” he attempted, a bit lamely considering Dooku’s imposing glare tickling on his skin. 

His friend stared at him for a few more seconds, then he smiled. 

Here’s the thing about Dooku’s smile. Sifo-Dyas honestly believes he may be the only human to ever get to see it and get away with his life. It wasn’t like Dooku was cold, he came off as reserved but this did not mean that he was heartless. But his kindness was often limited to actions, to words of affirmation, rather than smiles and physical touch. For a reason that Sifo-Dyas did not understand yet, he seemed to be the only person to be granted this privilege. 

“How dare you,” he whispered. 

Dooku started laughing. Sifo-Dyas temporarily forgot how to breathe. 

“How dare you!” he repeated. “You come into my quarters and make me all worried and then you decide to  _ trick _ me-”

His friend seemed to be even worse at keeping his laughter in - and he seemed to be very satisfied with his little trick because it took him a couple of minutes to calm down again. When he finally stopped laughing, Dooku looked at him, really looked at him. 

Sifo-Dyas reached out with his hand and Dooku readily took it, his thumb tracing across his skin and smiling when he made a small, content noise. 

“But Master Dooku,” Sifo-Dyas said under his breath. “Attachments are forbidden.”

“Ah,” Dooku said. “That must’ve escaped my notice. I’m very sorry.”

He raised from his stool and made a few steps towards him, not once letting go of his hand. When only a centimeters parted them, Dooku leaned closer and smiled into Sifo-Dyas’ face. The kiss came natural to him, like all the Force had ever done was bring him closer to this moment. Sifo-Dyas closed his eyes and allowed his other senses to take it in. He wondered, how many Jedi will ever get to know how this feels? How many Jedi will get to see how the Force highlights every good feeling in the universe and will make you feel like nothing else matters except being alive at the same time as the person you’re kissing? He wondered, who could ever hate this?

He wondered, was he going to be a tragedy waiting to be written?

* * *

  
  


Dooku’s holographic silhouette flickered on his comlink but his voice was crisp and clear despite the distance between them. 

“You are not going to believe it,” he said. 

Sifo-Dyas was almost sure what was going to happen next but he did his best to put on a neutral, interested face. 

“I’m starting to suspect that my other Padawan is interested in-”

“Padawans of the same gender?” Sifo-Dyas guessed. 

Dooku stopped talking. For a reason that Sifo-Dyas couldn’t determine, his disapproving glare made it through the holo-connection onto his comlink. 

“Not quite,” Dooku said after a beat. “I suspect that he is interested in  _ my former Padawan of the same gender _ .”

“Are you surprised?” Sifo-Dyas asked. 

“No,” Dooku said. “Sweet stars, I am not surprised.”

Sifo-Dyas laughed and laughed and wondered how many Jedi were ever going to feel the true joy of being perceived, being understood and being loved also. 


End file.
